


What Did I Tell You?

by haldoor



Series: Licking [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> none for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd, other than running it by my partner in crime<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny still has a few issues; Steve may know how to deal with them<br/><b>Apologies:</b> for the delay in bringing you this last part; real life's been busy<br/><b>Notes:</b> This is the final part of the 'Licking' series that <b>kaige68</b> and I have been writing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Tell You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Previously:  
> 1: **We Should WHAT?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505495)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135554.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  2: **Seriously?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98060.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  3: **Is This a Joke?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509262)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135772.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  4: **Why Did I Ask?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510272)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98513.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  5: **Would I Lie to You?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510659)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136014.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  6: **Is That a Promise?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511675)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98742.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  7: **Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511997)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136681.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  8: **What Am I Doing?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514374)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/99015.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  9: **How do you woo a problem like Danny?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514962)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136766.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  10: **Why Not?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/517133)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/99200.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  11: **What've I Done to Deserve This?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522812)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/137559.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**

"What did I tell you, Steven?"

Steve rolled his eyes and looked away as Danny shut the office door behind them.

"No discussing licking while you're wearing your tac vest," Steve quoted.

Danny held his hands out and smiled tightly. "So what was _that_ all about? You do realize that no matter what suppositions Chin and Kono had already made about us, they no longer have any doubt whatsoever about what we do when we're alone together?"

"You weren't wearing it, Danno." Steve gestured at Danny's chest, incredulousness in his eyes. "You didn't have the vest on and I didn't talk about licking you while you did. You never-"

"Just because I did not specify every item of clothing – or equipment – that I should or should not be wearing at the time, does not mean I gave the okay for you to mention licking AT ALL in the presence of others." Danny was fuming, and an even longer explanation with a lot more specifics on what could and could not be mentioned in their team's presence – or anyone else's, for that matter – was definitely overdue. Why on earth Steve couldn't extrapolate from the intel he'd already received, Danny did not know; he did well enough when it came to casework.

Danny was just about to launch into said explanation (not rant) when Steve's lip quirked upward at one side and his eyes took on a shine that Danny knew was dangerous. "What?" he said instead of the words he'd been planning.

"Should not be wearing..." Steve said, almost dreamily, and then took a step towards Danny, one hand lifting up.

Danny took a step backward, hands up to deflect Steve. "What the hell? _Here?_ You have got to be kidding me!" He clicked his fingers under Steve's nose. "Earth to McGarrett! Come in, Space-SEAL. There will be no _touching_ in the office, let alone LICKING!"

Steve blinked and stepped back, his own hands up in surrender. His expression was a mix of embarrassment and lost puppy, and Danny rolled his eyes this time, turning away and rubbing his face in exasperation.

"They know now anyway." Steve shrugged, furrowing his brows petulantly. "What difference does it make? Besides, you like it."

"What...?" Danny stopped speaking, holding his breath as he tried to understand why it was that Steve didn't care how much of their private lives he exposed to everyone around them; it hadn't been just their own team present earlier and Danny had seen a few eyes turn in their direction at Steve's unwise words. As for him liking it…

He let the breath out again slowly as Steve gazed at him curiously.

"Do you have any idea-"

Steve grinned abruptly and cut him off. "Do you know how hot you look right now, Danno?" He moved to the windowed wall of the office and closed the first set of blinds, rapidly followed by the rest as Danny watched, blinking in utter amazement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked as Steve locked the door and stepped back in front of him, dropping immediately to his knees in front of Danny and unzipping his fly.

Danny tried to move backwards; tried to deflect Steve from his purpose; he really did. It wasn't his fault that the sight of the man kneeling in front of him and his hands stroking over Danny's cock already had him hard before he could convince his brain to object.

And then his dick was meeting cool air, swiftly followed by hot, wet Super-SEAL's mouth sliding down the length of it, Steve's hands cupping his ass and practically insisting he fuck into the incredible heaven of the best blowjob ever.

Danny groaned as he closed his eyes, reaching blindly to support himself by gripping Steve's head as he gave into what Steve was so clearly encouraging.

"Je-sus..." Danny let out as he felt his orgasm building way faster than he ever remembered happening before.

Steve murmured something around his cock, which just added to the intensity of the action, and then it was all over; nothing could have stopped Danny from spilling everything he had down Steve's throat at that point.

"What the..." Danny could barely breathe.

Steve lifted sultry eyes as he slowly drew off Danny's cock, offering a few last licks to the tip. Danny gasped and took a step backwards. "That… that… you… I…"

Steve laughed as he got to his feet, moving forward and gripping Danny by the hips as he leaned down and kissed any more words away before Danny could form them.

Danny wasn't happy that he'd given in so easily, but it _had_ been incredible; Steve was simply too hard to resist. Danny kissed him back, vaguely tasting something that could only be his own essence in Steve's mouth.

"Told you," Steve said, looking smug, as they drew apart at last.

"Told me what?" Danny asked, tucking himself back in as he contemplated how long Steve would be willing to wait before Danny took care of his very obvious erection in return. He'd rather wait until they got home, but if Steve could be made to come as fast as Danny just had…

"You like me licking you."

There were a lot more things about Steve that Danny liked besides the licking, but right now, right _here_ , there wasn't any way for him to deny that one.

~//~

END

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who's been reading, especially those commenting and offering kudos, thank you so much! We hope you've enjoyed it; we had a blast writing it. ;-)
> 
> Sorry, babe, I just noticed this last one of the series didn't have the dedication to you, so it's gifted now, very late! I ♥ you so damned much!!!!


End file.
